Prior art seals for sealing between a bore and a shaft subject to rotation relative to each other have often consisted of two or more components which must be shipped separately, installed separately and carefully oriented with respect to each other and/or have required a special tool to enable achievement of a metal to metal seal between a rigid seal component and either the bore or the shaft.
In specific reference to lubricant seals for vehicle wheels the need to pound a seal component into sealing engagement with either a bore in the wheel hub or with a peripheral surface on the axle often requires a special tool, is time consuming and, in some instances, damaging to the sealing surface of either the seal or the wheel hub or axle. Such surfaces and adjacent components, such as bearings, are also subject to damage upon removal of the seal.